Ma schizophrénie cachée
by stylelolita15
Summary: Antoine Daniel est très souvent assimilé à son chien en peluche Richard. Lorsqu'il était petit, on le lui a offert à son anniversaire. Mais il va commencer à avoir des hallucinations, à lui parler et va même entendre des réponses… Est-ce le fruit de son imagination aux allures schizophréniques, ou est-ce que Richard est… Vivant ?
1. Chapitre I : Je vais l'appeler Richard

**BONJOUUUR à toutes et à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfic. Celle-ci est déjà écrite sur papier, il ne me reste donc plus qu'à retranscrire sur ordi. ^^**

 **Elle traite seulement de WTC, plus précisément de l'enfance d'Antoine et de sa relation avec Richard (PAS DE YAOIS COMME D'HABITUDEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH)... Et je me dis que j'ai un sérieux problème avec les enfants... .-.**

 **Aussi, cette fanfiction va vous faire patienter le temps que je poste le prochain chapitre de LVEDD, qui est en cours d'écriture. Je suis réellement DÉSOLÉE de ne pas avoir réussi à respecter les horaires que j'avais promis. ;-; Mais c'est dû aux soucis personnels en grande partie, comme maintenant ça va mieux, je vais à nouveau poster ^^**

 **IL faudra encore attendre avec LVEDD, parce que ce week-end je vais voir un ballet (*va se pendre*) à Paris... *BRUH***

 **J'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec cette fanfic un peu particulière, vu qu'elle est relativement beaucoup plus calme par-rapport à mes autres fictions X))**

 **Allez, bonne lecture, mes flambys volants !**

 **La Patronne.**

 **Ma schizophrénie cachée**

 _Chapitre I : Je vais l'appeler Richard_

Il avait reçu la peluche pour son 5ème anniversaire. C'était un chien se rapprochant plus d'un épagneul avec son museau et ses oreilles tombantes, d'une couleur brun clair, de taille moyenne (enfin, pour une peluche). Il avait des yeux noirs et fixes brillant comme deux petites perles. Il semblait triste à cause de son museau aux traits légèrement allongés, contrairement à toutes les autres peluches du petit garçon auquel il appartenait désormais.

Son propriétaire, quant à lui, se distinguait par ses lunettes un peu trop grandes qui faisaient paraitre ses adorables yeux bruns encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient, son sourire était toujours radieux, et surtout, ce qui le distinguait par-rapport aux autres enfants, c'était son épaisse chevelure foncée et en pétard qui ressemblait davantage à une "bête sauvage et indomptable" qu'à des cheveux, comme le disait souvent sa mère pour plaisanter. Le garçon, d'ailleurs, s'appelait très précisément (et s'appelle encore et toujours) Antoine Roger Daniel, ça ne s'invente pas. On ne pouvait pas faire plus farfelu.

Lorsque, le soir de son anniversaire, il se coucha en serrant sa toute nouvelle peluche contre lui, sa mère lui fit un petit baiser sur le front et sourit d'un air amusé en le voyant si attaché au petit être fait de coton.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment à son fils, attendrie par l'attention qu'il portait à ce simple jouet, le petit Antoine ne s'attachant jamais autant à ses peluches d'habitude.

Le garçon ne tarda pas à répondre joyeusement :

-Je vais l'appeler Richard ! Et ce sera mon meilleur ami !

Sa mère sourit encore plus en lui caressant les cheveux (le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils tenaient comme ça sans gel).

-Je n'en doute pas, mon cœur…

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, éteignit la lumière et sortit de la chambre de l'enfant.

Depuis ses étagères, ses nombreuses peluches et figurines semblaient le fixer, mais leurs yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, ce qui était relativement normal. Quant au petit nouveau, qui était dans les bras de son propriétaire, ses petits yeux de peluche ne cessaient de briller, même dans l'obscurité, semblant fixer le garçon profondément endormi, comme s'il l'analysait. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas être vivant, dépourvu de tout sens, d'un quelconque organe ou même d'une âme. Personne ne se doutait, à ce moment-là, qu'il allait un jour vivre, avoir justement une âme. Pas même Antoine, pas même lui, Richard. La simple peluche au museau triste.

 **Ps : Oui, j'ai vérifié en tant que psycho-fan, et il son second prénom est réellement "Roger". :'))**


	2. Chapitre II : Il a parlé

**Revoilà un nouveau chapitre de cette courte fic ! ^^**

 **Déjà 5 vues en un jour, vous m'impressionnez :o (Il en faut peuuu pour être heureuuux...)**

 **Je vois donc que cette histoire vous intéresse ^^**

 **Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, c'est normal si l'histoire est aussi courte :) (-Comme la bite du Raptor D... -Chuuut ;-;)**

 **Je vous laisse savourer (wtf) ce nouveau chapitre, mes loulous !**

 **La Patronne.**

 _Chapitre II : Il a parlé_

-Antoine… Grandis un peu, enfin… Soupirait souvent le père de celui qu'on surnommait affectueusement "Chewbacca". L'année prochaine, tu rentres en 6ème, lâche un peu cette peluche…

Antoine ne quittait pratiquement jamais sa fameuse peluche. Il la trainait partout avec lui, que ce soit à l'école, chez ses amis ou en vacances. On le charriait souvent pour ça, d'ailleurs. Ça le mettait très souvent dans une colère noire. L'écolier piquait très souvent des crises partagées entre angoisse, panique et fureur lorsque sa peluche préférée se retrouvait dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre ou disparaissait de son champ de vision.

« Ce n'est qu'une peluche… Calme-toi, mec… » Lui disaient ses amis.

Mais il ne faisait que répliquer à chaque fois :

« C'est Richard. Pas une peluche. »

Il avait finit par perdre beaucoup d'amis à cause des ça.

Le garçon finit par rentrer au collège. Il était assez timide et restait dans son coin. Il se sentait assez seul, alors il sortait Richard d son sac à dos et lui parlait pour que la solitude le ronge moins. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'entendait, l'écoutait et le comprenait.

Un jour, un groupe de garçons de son âge s'approcha de lui. Il ne les remarqua d'abord pas, occupé à parler au petit chien en peluche. L'un des garçons s'éclaffa d'un air moqueur :

-Attends… Tu parles à une… Peluche ?

Antoine n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui arracha son précieux ami des mains.

-Eh ! S'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Rendez-moi Richard !

Un éclat de rire moqueur parcourut l'assistance.

-Enchanté, Richard… Ricana le garçon qui lui avait pris son confident des mains.

-LÂCHE-LE, J'AI DIS ! Hurla soudain le chevelu en lui sautant dessus sous la surprise générale.

C'est là que commença une violente bagarre d'adolescents encore trop jeunes, seulement pour une simple peluche. Antoine ne se connaissait pas aussi fort, mais il avait gagné le combat, ainsi qu'une convocation de ses parents dans le bureau du CPE. Richard avait perdu un œil qu'Antoine n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver. Ses parents lui interdirent de ramener sa précieuse peluche au collège, ce qui le fit désespérer, mais il préféra ne pas protester. Ils auraient pu carrément le lui confisquer… Et ça, il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'incident qui s'était déroulé en septembre. Antoine ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer depuis. Ses résultats scolaires étaient passables et il se montrait souvent discret. Il passait souvent ses soirées et ses week-ends à jouer aux jeux vidéo, ça le détendait. Parfois, il parlait avec Richard. Même très souvent… C'était son premier confident. Il lui parlait de ses craintes, de ses peines, de ses désirs en tant qu'adolescent… Quand on y pense, Richard "savait" absolument tout du jeune garçon… Il "connaissait" ses fantasmes les plus secrets, ses envies les plus étranges, qui étaient les personnes qui l'attiraient le plus au collège, et qu'il n'osait jamais aborder. En fait, Richard "était au courant" de la plupart des informations de nature perverse qui concernaient Antoine… Ce sur quoi il découvrait son corps, par exemple…

Un soir, alors qu'il parlait avec Richard, sa mère entrouvrit la porte et le toisa d'un œil perplexe.

-Antoine… A qui tu parles ?...

-Je… A Richard…

Antoine rougit de honte tandis que la trentenaire le toisait cette fois avec une réelle inquiétude. C'est comme ça que Chewbacca se retrouva un samedi après-midi, dans le cabinet d'un psychologue qui lui posait des tas de questions. Il répondait souvent par des onomatopées ou des "oui" ou "non" à peine audibles. C'est là que Dr Davis (tel était son nom) lui demanda soudain :

-Est-ce que tu as pensé à faire du théâtre ?

Antoine fut étonné par cette question totalement hors-sujet.

-Eh bien… Non… Bredouilla-t-il. Je devrais ?

-Tu devrais t'y intéresser… Répondit calmement le psychologue. Le théâtre permet d'exprimer ses émotions au travers d'un texte, communiquer ses sentiments tout en jouant un rôle… De plus, tu m'as l'air d'être un bon acteur… Il te faut juste un peu d'entrainement et tu perdras ta timidité ! Je te conseille d'en parler à tes parents. Qu'en dis-tu ?

En rentrant chez lui, Antoine se remémorait ce que le psychologue lui avait dit à propos du théâtre… Il se dit qu'il devait essayer. Alors il s'inscrivit au cours de théâtre de son collège. Là-bas, il se fit rapidement des amis, même s'il se montrait timide au départ. Il remarqua qu'il était étrangement à l'aise, sur scène, qu'il enlevait enfin son masque de garçon timide pour laisser place à un adolescent joyeux, dynamique, et même un poil hystérique. Il aimait imiter des personnages, inventer des mimiques, des réciter des répliques, atteindre le nirvana de ses émotions… Alors, il délaissa Richard, qui, au fil des mois, se couvrait de poussière, seul et abandonné sur son étagère. L'unique œil brillant du petit chien observait toujours Antoine, qui ne le remarquait plus.

Une soirée ensoleillée de juin, Antoine rentra chez lui après une journée particulièrement mémorable. Il avait fait une sorte de "film" avec ses amis, qui avait été diffusé dans toute la salle, il en était particulièrement fier. Tout le monde les avait félicités, et lui en particulier, pour sa mise en scène, son jeu d'acteur et tout le reste. Depuis qu'il faisait du théâtre, il ne parlait plus du tout à Richard.

En parlant de lui, il était couvert de poussière. Antoine soupira, s'approcha, le prit et s'assit sur le rebord d son lit en l'observant. C'est là qu'il crut halluciner : Richard cligna lentement de son unique œil et une voix plus grave que celle d'Antoine s'éleva dans la chambre silencieuse quelques secondes auparavant.

-Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.

Le chevelu poussa un cri de stupeur en balançant la peluche maléfique à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et criant « Il a parlé ! IL a parlé ! ». Il avait alerté ses parents, qui ne comprenaient absolument pas ce que leur fils voulait dire par là.

Lui, il était devenu hystérique, continuait à crier et à paniquer, craignant que Richard ne débarque comme une espèce de méchant pour l'attaquer.

COMMENT avait-il fait pour parler, pourquoi tout le monde refusait de le croire lorsqu'il leur parlait de l'incident, ne faisant que le "réconforter", lui disant qu'il avait halluciné, sans doute à cause de la fatigue ?

Pourtant, Antoine ne se calmait pas et s'emportait encore plus dans son délire, lisant l'inquiétude et l'anxiété sur le visage de ses parents. Son père s'avança lentement vers lui et fit d'une voix qui se voulait la plus apaisante possible :

-Calme-toi, Antoine… On va t'aider, mais essaie de te calmer… Nous allons t'emmener à un endroit qui te fera du bien, ok ?...

 **Au fait ! En deux jours, j'ai écris une fanfic one-shot sur SLG, et elle sera bientôt dispo :3**

 **Donc sachez que vous aurez assez de lecture pour ce week-end :p (Oui c'est presque les vacances mais venez pas vous plaindre, un peu de lecture ne fait du mal à personne .-.)**


	3. Chapitre III : Salut, Richard

***** **I walk a lonely road**  
 **The only one that I have ever known**  
 **Don't know where it goes**  
 **But it's only me, and I walk alone***

 **J'ai beau me sentir seule, je ne perds pas espoir et je poste le dernier chapitre xD**

 **(Leçon à retenir : ne jamais se fier aux vues du dernier chapitre, connasse.)**

 **Bonne lecture à... Heu... Bonne lecture xD**

 **La Patronne.**

 _Chapitre III : Salut, Richard_

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il est passé, monsieur Daniel ?... Vous savez, je ne le dirai à personne, ça restera notre secret…

-Une bonne fois pour toutes, arrêtez de m'appeler "monsieur Daniel"… Je vous dis que je n'en sais rien, et cessez de me parler comme ça, je ne suis pas fou ! Et je sais très bien que ça ne vous sert à rien de savoir ça vu que vous allez parler de cette séance à mes parents juste après !

-Il n'est pas question de fou, ici, il est question de votre ami Richard…

-Ce n'est PAS mon ami ! Excusez-moi, quand est-ce que la séance est terminée ? Ce n'est pas que c'est chiant, mais quand même un peu !

-Encore une petite demi-heure, nous avons tout notre temps pour parler… Rallongez-vous, il faut vous détendre…

Antoine soupira longuement et obéit, puis écouta le médecin en face de lui d'une oreille distraite en train de délibérer des tas de choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

Après l'incident de l'autre soir, il avait été interné pour une semaine dans un "hôpital" pour se "calmer". Antoine était loin d'être idiot : il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'asile. Tous les jours, il parlait à un psychiatre qui était censé "l'aider", comme si la prise de parole de Richard était une simple hallucination venant tout droit de son esprit tordu. Pourtant, Antoine savait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné ! Il leva ses yeux bruns vers l'homme en blouse blanche, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de parler. D'ailleurs, il lui était beaucoup moins sympathique que le Dr Davis, mais il semblait au chevelu que c'était ce même psychologue qui avait conseillé à ses parents de consulter ce psychiatre en cas de dérapage de la part de leur fils. Pourtant, il était parfaitement saint d'esprit…

-… et c'est pour cela que vous avez caché Richard, vous aviez peur qu'on vous prive de votre seul véritable confident et ami.

-C'est faux ! Je ne l'ai pas caché, combien de fois je dois vous le répéter pour que vous compreniez ?! S'énerva l'adolescent.

Ah oui, il y avait aussi cette autre embrouille… La première fois qu'il s'était confié au psychiatre –par naïveté, et surtout parce qu'il était encore secoué depuis le fameux soir-, celui-ci lui avait demandé de lui ramener Richard pour X raison. Malheureusement, il avait beau fouiller sa chambre –sa maison- de fond en comble, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il s'était comme enfui, comme s'il "savait" qu'on viendrait le chercher. Depuis, tout le monde (même ses parents) était persuadé que lui, Antoine, avait délibérément caché sa peluche afin de la "protéger" des autres.

-Mais alors où est-il ? Continua le médecin, toujours aussi calme.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Quand je suis entré dans ma chambre, il avait disparu ! Je vous l'ai dis plein de fois !

-Ecoutez, monsieur Daniel… Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi vous avez…

Antoine ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, trop furieux pour supporter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus ce satané médecin, se leva et quitta la pièce.

-Attendez, la séance n'est pas terminée !

-Rien à foutre !

-Tu as compris ce que le monsieur t'a dit, Antoine ?

-Mouais…

Le chevelu était totalement déprimé. Non seulement parce qu'il avait passé une semaine entière dans un foutu asile avec des séances de thérapie avec un psy qui ne lui avait servi à rien, avait reçu un diagnostic en carton qui disait qu'il avait des tendances schizophréniques, mais en plus de TOUT ça, cet hôpital se trouvait à "Paumé-au-milieu-de-nulle-part-sur-mer". A cause de leur travail, ses parents n'avaient pas pu venir le chercher dès sa sortie, donc sa très vieille tante avait dû l'héberger chez elle. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, chez cette septuagénaire, c'est qu'elle ne cessait de lui parler comme à un enfant au mental défectueux (elle avait sûrement dû lire la conclusion à son sujet). Elle adorait aussi répéter cent fois la même chose, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer plus que tout.

Donc, il l'écoutait dire, pour la 94eme fois :

-Quand tu iras mal, tu prendras les petits cachets bleus et blancs. Le monsieur en blanc a dit que tu avais des tendances schizophréniques. Ça arrive quand quelqu'un a peur ou pas d'amis, et est très seul. On ne t'a pas accordé assez d'attention, donc tu parlais à ta peluche et tu as tellement espéré une réponse de sa part que tu as cru la voir bouger et l'entendre parler.

-Je sais, je sais… Marmonna Antoine pour toute réponse.

Il n'était pas schizophrène. Et merde. Les choses avaient pris trop d'ampleur à cause d'une simple petite phrase. Il préférait acquiescer à tout ce qu'on lui disait pour que ses soucis ne se multiplient pas, et, surtout, il souhaitait que ce sujet soit clos le plus rapidement possible…

Antoine ne faisait rien de particulier, il était simplement affalé sur son lit, grignotant des chips. Cela faisait un mois que personne n'évoquait Richard. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Antoine n'avait jamais pris les médicaments qui lui avaient été prescrits. Il était toujours dans l'espoir de retrouver Richard. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que Richard était désormais bel et bien vivant. En fait, il était peut-être bien schizophrène, mais alors Richard même était l'incarnation de cette schizophrénie en lui… Ça devait être ça.

Soudain, une boule de poils brun clair sauta sur son lit, juste à côté de lui. Sauf que cette fois, Chewbacca ne cria pas et se surprit à sourire.

-Me demande pas où j'étais planqué, marmonna le chien en peluche vivant. Juste, évite de gueuler.

-Salut, Richard… Lui répondit simplement Antoine en souriant. Tu m'avais trop manqué pour que je gueule encore une fois…

-Il nous reste encore plein de trucs à vivre ensemble, Chewbacca. Je pouvais pas me casser comme ça, ricana le chien. Je fais partie de toi, maintenant. Que tu le veuilles, ou non…

-T'inquiète pas, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé... Sourit Antoine en observant le fruit de son imagination maladive et, qui sait, sa personnalité…

 **C'est un peu nul sur les bords, comme fin, mais j'espère que... Heu...**

*Se barre en mode crabe de Futurama*


End file.
